FateCursed Grail
by MetalLink69
Summary: A story that takes place one hundred years after the evens of Fate/Stay Night. Things may get quite graphic at times.
1. FateBeginning: Prologue

****Author's notes: Hello! I realize I have been away for awhile, but before I say anything, I want to make it clear that I am in no way abandoning the Demon of Zero, for anyone who was reading it. In fact, the next chapter is almost complete! I have, however, always wanted to write something set within the Nasuverse. Particularly; Fate. I absolutely love the endless potential for new, exciting stories that could take place within a world where you can summon heroes from any place or time! I'm sure, for anyone familiar, could already see the massive influences in the Demon of Zero. In any case, here's the beginning of my attempt at borrowing on Nasu's ideas for a new story. I've tried to be really diverse with the "Heroic Spirits" I've brought into this story. This is, in fact, a crossover. But I didn't label it as such, since it's a LOT of crossovers in one, and I don't want to spoil the names of the Servants that way! See if you can figure out who they are!

This is the beginning. Three different Masters origin stories within the sixth Holy Grail War. What drives them? What is their purpose? Read and find out!

Oh, and of course, I do not own Fate/Stay Night or any other copyrighted IPs or characters that may or may not show up in this story. They are property of their respective creators etc.

And, as always, I encourage your input! Telling me where I suck helps me be better!

ANYWAY!

Without further adieu, I bring you, Fate/Cursed Grail!

**Chapter 0.  
><strong>Fate/Beginning

Ba-dum. Ba-dum.

The sound of her first heart beats in the outside world can be heard. A child so small, it could be held within the palms of your hands. Such a beautiful thing; the beginning of life. They hold endless possibilities within their arms. They could be anything.

_**However, the wheels of fate are not always so kind.**_

"Very good", an old, ignoble voice says as he walks over to the unconscious mother and places the child in his hands. "She is a good one!", he says as he places his finger on her stomach and affectionately tickles her. "Yes, Lukas, come and share your thoughts", he says his words directed at the sickly man in a wheelchair, hooked to several assisted-living devices.

"Yes, brother", he says as he places his weak had on the child's head. "This one… is the one. We've waited so many years, brother, for the perfect homunculi", he says with a crooked smile.

"Yes, Lukas. The Grail has begun to manifest. We must make haste if we wish this child to be fully prepared", he says as he hands the child to the maid who was watching over the mother. "Leysfritt, your duty is now transferred to this one".

"Yes, Lord Einsbern", she says with a polite bow.

"Now, as for you", he says as he looks down on the beautiful mother with fair skin and beautiful white hair. "You were a failure, but not a complete one. You managed to give birth to this child, so I shall reward you promptly, homunculi", he says as he places his wrinkled, cold hands upon her throat.

Crack.

The sound can be heard in an echo; the sound of her slender neck – laden with her snow white hair - breaking.

"A reward fit for a life no longer worth living", he says as he looks upon the no longer breathing body. "Leysfritt, bring the child to the chambers we prepared for it. We will give you 10 minutes to feed and clean the child before we will begin the training", to which she nods and exits the room.

"Training… Brother…", the sickly man calls out. "Is it not… too soon?".

"Haha. She is not human, Lukas. Have no worries, she is just a weapon. We need only that it is a powerful magi and a superior Master", the man says with a devilish glow.

"Y… yes, brother", the man says as he exits the room behind the maid.

"This time… Victory will be, without question, ours…", the elderly man says as he looks out the window.

*scene*

_Five years later._

Time has no meaning in a room with no light. Time has no meaning to a weapon, whose only existence is that of death and pain. Brachial plexus; strike. Stun. Cerebellum; strike. Kill. Jugular; cut. Kill. Heart; pierce. Kill. Lungs; pierce. Kill. Radial nerve; strike. Stun. Thigh; cut. Kill. Knee; strike. Stun.

Kill.  
>Victory.<br>Kill.  
>Victory.<br>Kill.  
>Purpose.<p>

This word has become law. This word has become her very existence. She doesn't know what it means, but that doesn't matter. She just knows that is her purpose, and that's all that matters.

"HUUUUAAAAAAAAAAGGGGNNNNNN", she shouts at the top of her tiny lungs as her Magical Circuits are overloaded and burnt out.

"Yes, scream, child", the old man says as he fiddles with his tools. "Your screams are the symphony of our future", he says as takes the sharp tool in his hand and places it upon her chest. "Now, scream again, little one. Scream so I know you are alive", he says with a grin.

"AAAAAANNNNNNNNGGGGG", she screams as tears fill her eyes as the elderly magus does his work.

"Makiri may have been a fool in the end, but his techniques were not entirely without merit", he says grabs a large, squirming insect from an object to his side.

"Brother... Are you sure she is ready?", Lukas says to the man standing over a tortured girl's body.

"Of course, Lukas", he says as he turns to him with a smile. "This creature is beyond what Makiri could create… but so is the child. She is strong, and she has been ordered to survive. This is our last chance, Lukas. If we do not make her stronger, we will never obtain the Holy Grail. You know this, my brother. You know it well", he says as he looks upon the contraptions that Lukas is attached to.

"I… I do understand, brother… It's just that, if she dies here, then it was all for-", he is interrupted by a powerful amount of force. His brother has struck him with a powerful wind spell. He has be thrown all the way across the dark room and no longer hold onto his consciousness.

"Stupid fool", he says as he turns back to the girl with the open chest. "As if the weak could understand us. Right, my Lily?", he asks the heaving child. Responded to only by the terrifying cries she makes as he places the creature in the wound.

*scene*

_Thirteen years later._

Never once did the girl beg. Never once did she beg the man to stop with his insidious 'training'. Never once did she complain. Eventually, she even stopped screaming, as well. Only lying motionless as the man did his work.

She is perfect.

A killing machine without equal. In her eyes, there is no emotion. In her heart, only blood resides. She does not speak. She has never even left this room, but she only exists to kill.

"You are beautiful, Lily", the man says as he affectionately looks upon her. "You have made me proud, and I have no doubt that you will continue to do so", he smiles a wide smile as he places his hand upon her tiny head. "Even in this darkness, you shine with a brilliant light".

"Bro…ther…", Lukas speaks with a brittle voice. "I….it…. is ti….time", he squeezes out.

"Yes, Lukas", he says as he turns to the magical circle placed on the ground from the girl's own blood. "Do not strain yourself. Lily", he calls to her. "It is time, summon the Heroic Spirit who will serve you. Summon Berserker!", he says as he lifts his hand and points to the circle.

The plan this time is slightly different than the fifth War. They intend to summon Berserker, and place a Mad Enhancement spell upon him as they did before. However, using artifacts to summon specific Servants has proved futile in the past. This time, they intend to rely on their Master. She is cold and powerful. No doubt that a Servant like her would be just as deadly. They have chosen to rely of fate.

_**However, the wheels of fate are not always so kind.**_

"Begin your chant", he says as he steps back.

Lily, for the first time in thirteen years, uses her voice. Nothing more than a whisper, she speaks the magical words of power. And powerful, they were. It begins with a small gust of wind, then transforms into a torrent of power. Light brighter than she has ever seen floods the room and hurts her eyes. It hurts, but she does not wince with pain. She only stares into the magic with her first emotion; curiosity.

Slowly, but surely, the recognizable figure of a human being rises from the stony earth. As the light and wind begin to fade, the elderly man relights the small candles around the circle that lit the room. The figure is not large, but any true magus would know that this does not matter. She is something far beyond human. With short, blue hair and blue eyes, and a noble white and blue uniform, she stands there; dignified and holy as if she were a knight of Sir Arthur himself.

"Very good, it is done", the old man says. "This is our Berserker, Lukas!", he says with his arms out to the side as if the being was his very own creation.

"Excuse me…", the figure speaks. The old man is visibly awestruck when she does. This is ridiculous, after all, this is Berserker with a Mad Enhancement spell! How could she possibly speak in such a way? "Are you my Master?", she says as she squints into the dimly lit room, unable to see the small girl sitting in front of her very well.

"I…I…", Lily tries to speak, however she is cut off by the voice of the old man.

"Ahem", the old man speaks. "I am the head of the family; I will speak for the child", he says as he walks toward Berserker. "You are… Berserker, are you not?".

The Servant merely stares, and returns her gaze upon the child.

"Once again, and I am speaking only to you, are you my Master?", she says as she walks forward.

"Ahhh…", she hears the child trying to speak, but it is only a whisper.

"Huh? Speak up, I can't… hear…", she walks forward and is interrupted as Lily finally comes into view, and lets out a bloody cough instead. "Wha… What the hell is this?", she says as she runs up to her Master and examines her closely. "Wha…".

What she sees mortifies her. Before her sits a girl in a tattered dress that one can assume was once white. It is now stained with blood and various other body fluids, and reeks as if not washed in years. The girl is covered in scars, her eyes empty and red with veins. Her white hair is frizzed and unkempt. She looks as if she would stand slightly over five foot tall, but could be no more than 60 pounds. And underneath the skin on her chest can be seen something grotesque swimming through her body.

She turns to the old man behind her.

"What the hell is going on…?", she moves toward the silent old man. "Hey… Answer me!", she says as she slams her fist into the wall.

"I will be happy to explain, but first, what class are you?", he says as he fearlessly looks the Heroic Spirit in the eyes.

"…I am Berserker", she says after a moment.

"Then how is it that you retain your sanity?", he asks.

"No, it is my turn for an answer, why is my Master in this condition?", she says as her volume gets louder.

"Do you not feel it?", the old man says as he walks towards Lily. "The power coming from my creation… My beautiful granddaughter. It is superb. I am so proud", he says as he places his hand upon her head affectionately.

"You did this… on purpose, then?", she says as she stares at her Master, who returns the look. "Master… I…".

"Please, do not be sentimental. She is but a tool. It's the reason we created her in the first place. I mean, haha, she's not even human!", he says with a genuine laughter. And that's when it happens. Before the man can even comprehend what is happening, he finds himself against the wall and in unbelievable pain.

"Heh…hehe…", he hears a frightening, insidious laughter from his bleeding ears. "Not… human? Hah… He hue hehehe!", she says as she looks up to the now-broken old man, who finally sees it. "You have… no idea… hehe… the monster you have… heh… created…".

This girl… This… Berserker… walking with abnormal stature and skin as black as a void, has the red eyes of a demon.

"Hahahahahahahahaha!", the girl screams out a maniacal laughter befitting the devil himself as she leaps toward the soon-to-be corpse.

Splash.

It is the sound of death; blunt force to the skull, releasing the innards of a working mind.

"Ehehe~", she laughs without passion. "So this is what it looked like…". And with that, she turns to the other man, bedridden and attached to various machines that retain his life and speaks, "you… are you guilty as well?".

Lukas, long a coward, truly speaks for the first time; with tears in his eyes, "…yes…".

"Ohhhh…", Berserker walks forward to the side of Lukas' bed. "Do you desire… penance?".

The old man looks towards the holy demon, and for the first time in his life, he speaks with pride, "…I…Do…".

"HeahaheahahaAHhahHAHAHAHAHA!", she begins laughing uncontrollably. "I LIKE YOU", she says as she begins to pound him with her fists. "HAHAHAHA! PENNANCE IS EASY! IT'S SO EASY THAT IT'S FUN! HAHAHAHHEAEHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!", she cackles uncontrollably as she repeatedly crushes the weak, old man's body. "Hahahaha! HE'S STILL MOVING! HAHAHAHAHAHA! IT'S FUNNY LOOKING!", she continues to crush him, sending blood and bone in every direction; covering her beautiful, noble, blue clothing with red death. She continues pounding him, until something happens; a tiny hand begins to tug weakly at her shirt. "Haaaa~?", she turns to see her young Master the same look in her eyes. "Wha…", her demonic appearance returns to its former noble appearance.

"Sto…p…", the young girl speaks as loudly as she can. "You…are…wasting….energy…".

Is this it? Is that the only thought this girl has at seeing what she just saw? Her only concern is being wasteful with energy?

"Master…", Berserker says as she immediately recovers from her fit and pulls her into a hug. "I'm… so sorry", she begins to cry.

"Wha…", Lily is taken aback. What is her Servant doing? Why is she holding her? Is there some reason for it?

"He… never even held you, did he?", her Servant asks an odd question. "He… called you beautiful… but he never even held you!", Berserker begins to cry. What is this? What's happening? Why does this feel so strange? She doesn't understand. She doesn't understand why her eyes hurt, and her throat grows dry and feels as if a lump has formed in it. She doesn't understand why… but her arms instinctively wrap around her Servant in return.

"We'll win…", Berserker says through her teeth. "I couldn't do it before… but I won't fail… Not again… Master… you will hold the power of a wish within your hands… I swear it… on my sword…", the Servant tries desperately to speak through her tears. Lily doesn't understand… if it's so hard to speak while crying, why doesn't she just stop?

"Are you… in pain…?", she asks her Servant. "I remember… pain… used to make me… cry… Grandfather can… fix it…", she says weakly.

"A… I… Master…", Berserker has no words to say.

"But… I am not in… pain… I think… So, why…? Why are my… eyes… wet…?", she whispers into her Servant's ear, to which her reply is simple; she only holds on tighter.

After a few moments, Berserker speaks.

"Let's go, Master", she whispers to the snow fairy. "It is a long journey to Japan".

And with that, for Berserker and her Master, the Holy Grail War begins.

Class: Berserker

True Name: Unknown

Strength: Unknown  
>Endurance: Unknown<br>Agility: Unknown  
>Magic: Unknown<br>Luck: Unknown  
>Noble Phantasm: Uknown<p>

Abilites: Unknown.

*scene*

A name can be a very powerful thing. It can carry things like 'pride' and 'duty'. But above all, a name gives purpose.

Tohsaka.

A name heard throughout every Holy Grail War.

A name of magi.

A name of pride.

The current head of the Tohsaka family is the young Tohsaka Saito. Barely into his twenties, this is a hefty responsibility hanging upon his shoulders. But he is not without wisdom. He understands what is at stake here. This is not a game.

"Haaa", he lets out a deep breath. "This is wrong", he says to himself. "In the diaries… the War should have ended with the Fifth. How, then, is a Grail manifesting itself now?", he begins to pace nervously as he reads aloud the diaries of a certain young lady.

"Tohsaka Rin; the last Tohsaka Master. She documented well the journey of the 'final' Holy Grail War. The Grail; a corrupted existence of foul sorcery, it is a lie", he rubs his forehead in frustration. "She lists little details… but it states clearly that the Grail was destroyed, and the War should have ended… Where did you go wrong, Rin… The way she fondly writes of her memories, and speaks of sacrificing something she found very precious to achieve it… There's no way she would have lied… Damn it, what the hell is going on?", he tosses the diary onto the sofa in his study.

"It is my duty then, I suppose. Rin… I will bring honor to our name… I will not let this precious sacrifice you made have been in vain", he says as he walks to the end of the study. On the ground here is a powerful spell. It was once used one hundred years ago to summon a Heroic Spirit… A Servant. A man Rin lists in her writings to be a stoic knight in a red cloak. He was powerful and bold. And despite being difficult, he was – without doubt – a hero.

"Sacrifice…", he whispers a lonely word. "It is a beautiful thing…".

As was his forebear, Tohsaka Saito is very skilled with jewels and storing mana within them. He takes his most powerful possession, just as Tohsaka Rin did, and prepares the ritual. "I challenge you, Holy Grail", he says as he begins to focus his power. "To a duel to the death!", and releases a torrent of energy.

He begins his mystical chant of powerful, magic words, to which the magic grows stronger.

This is it!

"Come! The most powerful Servant! SABER!", he shouts with the ferocity of a warrior!

Boom!

An explosion so bright that it almost drowns out the sound. Saito is sent flying into a bookshelf. As he begins to regain his vision after having blacked out for a moment, he looks up to see a magical sight. A figure stands shrouded within a veil of dust and magical energy, wearing black, beautiful armor and a long, flowing cloak. He is massive, standing nearly two meters tall with arms as wide as Saito's torso. With one eye, and what appears to be a weapon underneath the large cloak, this man has an aura of intimidation, that's for sure.

Saito can hardly believe the scene before him. The overwhelming power of the being before him is literally impossible for him to comprehend. It is something like human, but far, far beyond. In fact, he is terrified. As the man places his demon-like gaze upon him, he seizes up with overwhelming fear. This is not a man, it is a monster.

"You", the beast before him speaks with a deep, powerful voice. "Are you my Master?".

Saito cannot speak. His knees quiver as he tries to stand. It is as if the devil himself stands before him.

"Hey, boy!", the man yells in an almost out of character way. "I'm asking you, are you my Master?", he begins to step forward.

"I…", Saito tries to speak. "I… am…".

"Oh? Well, that took you long enough. You were scared by my appearance, huh? Great, looks like I got summoned to a coward. We're in trouble if you can't even look at your partner without quivering in fear", the man scoffs as he crosses his arms and looks down with a sigh.

"Wha… Coward!", Saito forgets every ounce of fear he had and steps to the man with haste. "How dare you speak to your Master that way! How dare you call me a coward!", he stares intently into the large man's eyes.

"Well, you were curled up in a ball. If you weren't scared, then what the hell were you fuckin' doing?", the man says as he flicks his Master on the forehead… and sends him flying back a few feet.

"Hey… That hurt!", Saito shouts at the man. "Anyway… I wasn't scared, okay? I was just… resting. The summoning took a lot of energy!", he shouts as his face turns slightly red.

"So you're not a coward, just weak?", the man smiles slightly. "It's like someone placed a baby-sitting curse upon me, I swear", the man turns away from Saito as if to say he is not worthy to be before him.

"You dirty son of a bitch!", Saito yells as he begins chanting a spell. "I'll show you who's weak!", and casts a powerful curse, compressed into a projectile, in the man's direction.

Boom!

An explosion of light and dust overtakes the room.

"Ah… shit…", Saito says to himself as he stares at the location the man stood, currently covered in dust. And then, a figure begins to form. The man stands, unharmed, with a massive sword over two meters long before him, stabbed into the ground… and used for a shield. Really, it's better to call it a slab of iron more than a sword.

Behind the shield, that is what matters. The man's face, this time, is truly that of a demon. His single eye wide open, and smiling a sinister smile that is almost literally ear from ear. This smile alone would be enough to calm the devil. "Oh…", Saito has no words. In a rage, he used his most powerful attack that would literally disintegrate a human being, and this incredibly powerful being now stands before him, unharmed, with the devil's smile.

"Heh heh…", the man lets out an unexpected laugh as he returns to standing, making no aggression. "This is the kind of Master I can't call a coward", he says with a small chuckle as he returns his sword to its resting place.

"Haaaa!", Saito lets out. "Aren't you going to… kill me?", he says in confusions.

"What the hell for? I'd disappear. I just wanted to see if you had what it takes, boy. You're young, a little headlong, but sure as hell you're no coward", he says as he walks to Saito. "In fact, I approve of this kind of Master", he says as he politely reaches out his hand, as if to shake.

And when they lock hands, a powerful pain assaults Saito's right hand.

"And so our contract is complete, Master", the man says. "I am Saber".

"Ah…", Saito is still slightly left at odds with the situation. "So I succeeded…".

"Indeed, Master. I suppose I should tell you this now, I'm probably not anybody you know and my abilities are nothing special. However, I'll be the one to teach you a valuable lesson, boy", he says as his stern expression turns to that of a soft smile. "That power is not the only path to victory".

"Saber…", he says as he looks at the man with awe. Just who the hell is this guy? Such a personality… And such power. He speaks humbly, but there's no way he is just 'average'. No. No way. But, it doesn't matter right now. The War hasn't actually started yet, and there's plenty of time to get acquainted with his abilities… But first…

"Saber…", he says to the man looking around the study. "What's your real name?".

There is a pause.

"My name's kind of irrelevant, right? I mean, you won't know me, and my abilities are more important. It's not that I care to tell you my history, Master, it's just that the time would be much better used discussing tactics", he says to the boy, he looks down slightly. "However, I can tell you whatever you wish to know when we have free time. For now, though, there is a lot to do".

"Ah, you're right, Saber", Saito says, rejuvenated. "Let's look around, the War hasn't started, but if we're lucky we'll run into another Master and we can discover more about them. Less than that, you'll be able to familiarize yourself with the surroundings. This will be our most powerful weapon, Saber. Information wins Wars over guns and swords", he says with firm eyes. Saber is genuinely surprised at his Master.

"…Yes… This is the kind of Master I can approve of", he says as he places a book he was looking at back onto the bookshelf. "Then let's waste no more time!". Saito smiles with a nod, and heads with his Servant into the dark, cold streets of Fuyuki City; to the heart of the Holy Grail War.

Class: Saber

True name: Unknown

Strength: Unknown  
>Endurance: Unknown<br>Agility: Unknown  
>Magic: Unknown<br>Luck: Unknown  
>Noble Phantasm: Unknown<p>

Abilities: Unknown

*scene*

"Senpai…", Matou Sakura says as she stares longingly at the kitchen of the Japanese-style home. "You sacrificed everything to destroy the Grail; to save me. This isn't right…", she says as she furrows her brow.

"Sakura", a cool, kind voice calls out with affection. "Please do not lament over the past. Shirou did not sacrifice himself so you would feel bad", the tall, beautiful woman with long, light purple hair says.

"Onee-san… But…", she says as she looks up to the Heroic Spirit with pleading eyes. Long ago, after the tragic sacrifice of the hero Emiya Shirou, Matou Sakura was left without purpose in this world. She eventually made up with Tohsaka Rin – her sister by blood – but she never truly recovered from the loss. However, one person was there for her no matter what the situation. One person was always there… Rider from the fifth Grail War – the spirit of the legendary Medusa – cared deeply for the young Sakura. When there was nothing else, there was Medusa. Even with the corrupted Holy Grail destroyed, Medusa had a wish that only Sakura could fulfill. Given Sakura's nature, more mana flows through her being than she knows what to do with. Enough so that she was able to maintain several Servants at once during the fifth Holy Grail War. So, it was only natural that Medusa would stay in this world. After all, they both found happiness with each other. Sakura had even gone as far to take up Medusa as her figurative older sister, calling her with an affectionate 'Onee-san'. And of course, figuratively speaking, they are nothing less than the closest of sisters. Also, given Sakura's nature, she has not aged a day in over one hundred years.

"I understand, Sakura", Medusa says. "Then we must fig-", before she can finish, Sakura lets out a scream.

"No!", she grabs onto Medusa's hand and looks into her Mystical Eyes. "I won't let you fight!".

"Sakura… I don't understand. After all, you are my Master, and a Holy Grail War approaches!", she says earnestly to the young girl.

"No… Onee-san, you haven't even fought anything in a century! We've been living in luxury and peace… Even if you're stronger than a human, with your skills dulled so, how do you plan to match other Servants! I don't want you to get hurt!", she says as Medusa furrows her brow.

"Are you saying I'm too weak to match other Servants?", she says as she pulls her hand away and places both of them on her hips.

"No… I'm just saying that I don't want you to fight. Nee-san is gone… Senpai is gone… I would have been alone and in nothing but despair if it wasn't for you. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you!", Medusa's expression softens. "Please… Let me summon someone else to fight for us!".

"Sakura… I'm sorry, I was disregarding your feelings", she says as she places her hand once again on Sakura's. "Then at least promise me that you will let me protect you. The Servant you summon can do the fighting… but I want to be there if you need me. Let me serve as a guardian if nothing else", she says earnestly.

"Oh… Onee-san…", Sakura lets out a sigh. "Only if you promise me that you will not die!", she says with a huff.

"Of course", Medusa says with a smile. "Anything you say, my Master".

*scene*

Shortly after, Medusa was stricken with an idea. "Do you really think it's possible, Onee-san?", Sakura asks with hope unending.

"Yes… It is possible. We don't really know how his final moments were other than he saved us all. He was powerful, bold, kind, and above all, he knew the nature of the Holy Grail. Without a doubt, a man like him could not refuse to become a Heroic Spirit. This is only speculation though, Sakura", she says with what seems to be little emotion. "But… it would be good if we could summon him… We fought well together, and he is a Hero I can approve of for your Servant".

"But, Onee-san, how would we summon him? If it's possible… What would be the catalyst?", Sakura asks desperately.

"Sakura", Medusa says firmly. "You can't seriously be asking that. Why did he do what he did in the first place? There's no greater catalyst than you yourself. If use your blood, I have no doubt that it will be him you summon", she says as she places her hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Have faith, Master".

"Yeah…", Sakura says with a forced smile. Then let's begin preparations. It's been a long time since I've used magic other than sustaining you, so I might need some help in setting everything up".

"Leave it to me, Sakura".

*scene*

Sakura begins chanting the words of magic required for the spell. The circle in front of her, laden with blood itself, is the only thing illuminated within the room. She holds her bleeding wrist over the circle as a catalyst, and Medusa stands behind her, ever watchful. As she progresses in her spell, despite her weakening state from lack of blood, magic begins to fill the air. At first it's slowly, but increases exponentially. The air goes from a slight gust to enough to lift Sakura from the ground. The light becomes too great to stare at. Her weakening state in combination with these two is enough to send her back. Luckily, Medusa was prepared for such a thing and ensured that she landed softly. She is, however, unconscious. It is to be expected, of course. She has not used a spell this powerful in a century.

It is of no concern, though. Medusa is here.

The light begins to settle with the dust. Medusa knows it; within this dusty mess stands a being of damn incredible power, it far surpasses her own. It feels entirely different from the Emiya Shirou she knows. Although, that is to be expected; he would be a Heroic Spirit this time. A Servant.

A figure begins to emerge from the dust, standing at a height similar to her own. Though he is not overwhelmingly tall, his stature is incredible. The sheer amount of force Medusa feels is almost suffocating. And then, his figure is full.

"Rider?", he hears a familiar exclamation. "Just what kind of world did I get summoned to?", he says with a comic disposition.

"Emiya Shirou…", she says with true awe. In all honesty, she didn't legitimately expect it was possible. She knows that the chance was there, but her hopes were not high. "Welcome home, Shirou", she says with a genuine smile. Enough to make the Servant blush.

"What… What's going on?", he says with curiosity. "You're not my Master… are you? How would that work?", he says as he scratches his head.

Medusa giggles at this gesture that causes her so much nostalgia. "No, Shirou. I am not your Master. But speaking of… There is someone who really cannot wait to meet you", she says as she gestures to Sakura on the couch, asleep. "It's a shame that she lost consciousness, as she was so eager. However, I believe that it would be… cute… if you were the one to wake her".

"S….Sakura", Shirou says with an incredible astonishment. "Sakura… Summoned me?", he says as he slowly walks to her.

"Indeed. It would seem that you failed, Emiya Shirou. The Grail is reforming", she stops him in his tracks.

"What?", he says in an agitated voice. "I destroyed it! How is it-", he is cut off by his fellow Heroic Spirit.

"It does not matter, Shirou. We must look forward. Sakura has resolved to carry on the will that died with you, it is our job to see that she succeeds", she says as she begins to smile. "But for now, it's enough to see you again", to which Shirou lets out a small blush.

"Yeah… You too, Rider", he says as he scratches his head again.

"Medusa", she says to the Hero.

"Huh?", he replies.

"When we're alone, I would ask that you call me by my name. Medusa", she says to him.

"M…Medusa?", he says in a curious way. "You know, I always wondered but never got the chance to ask. Aren't you supposed to have snakes growing from your head?", he asks Medusa.

"Wha…!", she is almost physically stunned. "Where did you hear such a thing?".

"Oh… Well, it's in all the legends… that you had an appearance like that", he replies timidly.

"… I take it back, you aren't allowed to say my name!", she says as she turns away from him and crosses her arms with a slight pout.

"Haha", Shirou can't help but laugh. "It seems like you've really loosened up since we last spoke. How long has it been, anyway?".

"About one hundred years", she says something that blows him away.

"What? One hundred years? And you're still here?", he says in surprise.

"Of course! Sakura has supplied me with all the mana I need to sustain myself. And it seems she doesn't age, I assume because of her unique circumstances", she says as she returns her sheathed eyes into his direction.

"So, you've been together this long?", he says as he walks over to Sakura. "Thank you…", he says as he places his hand on her head. "It's nice to know… that I left her in good hands", he smiles.

"Shirou…", the stray Servant Rider calls his name. "She will cry when she sees you, you know? She has waited more than a lifetime for this moment. I do hope that you… understand that", she says as she turns away again.

"Of course…", he says with a smile. "I've been waiting, too…", as he leans in to give her a gentle kiss on the forehead. For some reason, Medusa cannot bring herself to smile.

*scene*

A brilliant display of power; fire and destruction devour all around her. The screams of men, women and children fill her ears.

"What is this?", she thinks to herself. "Why am I here… what was I doing…?".

She steps forward into the destruction. She sees burnt mothers huddled over their children; she sees innocent house pets burnt into oblivion. She sees death, pain and destruction. It is overwhelming. She cannot understand what is going on; why would something like this happen? Who could do something like this? Why isn't there help? People are dying!

Except for one man; a man who has a look of unbelievable guilt. He walks through the rubble taking in the life disappearing before him. He looks on in anguish as he examines bodies thrown about. This man, he is different, yet familiar.

"I feel like I know him…", she thinks to herself as she tries to move forward. But her legs do not respond. "Wha…?", she thinks to herself with an expression of surprise. She suddenly finds herself lying on her back within the destruction. The man that she saw before comes into her vision; overlooking her motionless body.

"This man… is he… smiling?", she thinks to herself. "I feel safe… this man is going to save me, isn't he?". It's strange. Before, when she saw him from afar, he looked so… small. Now, he looks like a hero.

This man… I feel like I know him well…

His name is…

"Sakura?", the voice of the familiar face calls out to her. "Are you finally awake?".

"Emiya Shirou…", she says out loud.

"Haha, so you didn't forget my name, huh?", the man says with a small chuckle.

"Wha…?", she finally realizes where she is. "Sen….pai?", she says.

"I'm home, Sakura", he says with his usual smile, as if he was only gone on a small trip. It's funny, it's almost like… he was never even gone.

"S…s…s…", she loses the ability to speak over the tears that begin to flow from her eyes. "Seeeenpaaaaaiiii!", she cries as if she were a child and throws her arms around him. "Uwaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh".

"I know I'm not that good-looking, but I never thought it'd be enough to make a girl cry!", he says a small joke as he throws his arms around her in response. "It's really good to see you again, Sakura", he whispers in her ear.

"Uwaaaaahhhhhh", she just continues crying for several minutes before she can finally collect herself enough to speak. "So… It worked…? You're my Servant, Senpai?", she asks as she wipes a tear from her eye.

"Of course!", he beats his chest with his fist. "As if I'd let anyone else! Oh… but Rider's okay!", he says as he looks to her and smiles, to which she just looks away as if to say he's the one that's not worthy. "Haha, how cold".

"Ehehe", she lets out a gentle giggle. "Senpai is finally home…".

"Sakura… we're not in school anymore", he says with a sigh. "Call me Shirou… Well, at least when we're alone", she goes red over the face when he says that. "Oh! I forgot, my class. I'm Archer! Imagine that, huh?", he says as if it were a joke.

"Archer…", Sakura says. "The Grail really has returned, hasn't it?", she says with a bit of sorrow, as that is why her beloved Emiya Shirou sacrificed himself, after all.

"It seems so, but don't worry, I haven't failed yet", he says as he stands up to be what looks like a giant. "Thanks to you, Sakura, I have not failed. I will protect you, I swear", he says as his eyes form that rare intensity that makes Emiya Shirou one that should be feared. "But you have to promise me that you will not use that dark magic within you, Sakura. Rider and I will ensure that victory comes to you. Understand?".

"…Yes, Senpai", she says as she puts her head down.

"Shirou!", he shouts as he taps her on the head. "In any case, what do you guys say we go take a look around the city? We may learn something about an enemy, but above that, I want to see how the city has changed!", he says as he runs to the door.

"He's exactly the same…", Medusa says. "Isn't this great, Sakura?", she says to the girl staring longingly at the door.

"Yes… It's like the past century has just been a long dream…", she smiles as she places her hands over her heart. "Then why… does it hurt?", she says with an empty expression.

"Sakura…", Medusa is taken aback. Why would it hurt? "I… don't know. Perhaps it is the inevitable parting that comes with any meeting. Do not think about that, Sakura. Embrace what you have, before it's gone… I know those feelings too well…", Medusa says as she thinks back to her sisters that she loved, yet killed with her own hands. "Sometimes, the mystery of a monster is that they long only for affection…".

"Onee-san…?", Sakura looks up to her.

"Oh, it's nothing!", she steps forward. "We're going to lose him if we don't hurry", she says to Sakura as she exits the room.

"Inevitable parting… huh?", Sakura says to herself. "Things have changed. I won't let that happen. Senpai is mine! I won't let him disappear again! I don't care what it takes!", she says to herself. "Oh… I should hurry!", she says as she skips out of the room with a smile.

"Seeeenpaaaiiii~", she sings as she did when she spent those precious moments of youth with him as a teenager.

Class: Archer

True Name: Emiya Shirou

Strength: Unknown  
>Endurance: Unknown<br>Agility: Unknown  
>Magic: Unknown<br>Luck: Unknown  
>Noble Phantasm: Unknown<p>

Abilities: Unknown

*scene*

_As Servants and Master come together for the Holy Grail War; a century of peace has ended and a new story begins. What is the secret of this new, impossible Holy Grail?_


	2. Chapter 1: FateTogether

**Chapter 1  
><strong>_Fate/Together_

The Holy Grail War still has not begun. Although I summoned Berserker over a month ago, it seems that the Einsberns are allowed to take advantages of certain privileges in this War due to their status. A lot has happened since I summoned Berserker, especially considering that I had never even left that room before. The outside world, it was so bright. Honestly, I had no concept of the thought of 'color'. All I had known is that the room I was in was very dark, and that I would understand enough to get by when my time arrived. In that darkness, my eyes were essentially irrelevant. There was no information to take in with them. I was never taught the fun of reading or the beauty of a painting. I was never shown even my own appearance. That alone was enough to make the entire world essentially alien to me. Everyone is so reliant on their vision; simply having a lack thereof is enough to make it all something new.

The snow is so white. It hurt my eyes so much when I first went outside with Berserker and Leysfritt. It hurt so bad, I didn't think I was supposed to look at it. But Berserker told me it was okay. She told me that there was an entire world out there that I had to see, and that this was only the beginning. Berserker even told me that the snow was soft, white and beautiful, like my hair and my skin. I don't really understand what she meant, though. Is it beautiful because it's white? Or is it some other reason? Is she beautiful, too? It was funny. When I asked her that, her face became very red and she found it difficult to speak. I cannot explain it, but I found humor in that. When I asked her why it was funny, she just told me to be quiet, though. That's okay. I am good at being quiet. I am a good girl!

Like my eyes, my ears are the same. I had no idea that the concept of music even existed. One kind of music I found really enjoyable was this music that originated in a land known as 'America'. Berserker told me that the kind of music was called 'Blues'. She said that blue represents a sad color, and the music was to be an auditory expression of these 'blue' feelings. I don't really know what all that meant, but I really liked it! My sense of hearing was used only for perceiving orders before then. I was taught how to understand various languages, however. Understanding words are easy, however, but I have since learned that it is very difficult to understand meanings and concepts. My literal way of speaking has offended more than one person. I don't really understand it, though. Berserker is always there to salvage the situation and try to explain to me my fault, but I still don't understand.

This world is so big.

This world is so different.

This world is so interesting.

There's so much that I want to see, hear, taste, smell and feel. These things are all so new to me, that I simply want to experience them all. Even Leysfritt doesn't understand a lot of it, though she understands more than I. One of the things that have been hardest for me to understand is death. Berserker told me that she 'killed' Grandpa and uncle Lukas. Is that what it means to die? To disappear forever? I don't really know. I was told that it was my purpose to kill, and I was taught how to do it, but I was never really taught what it meant. To see it for myself is… strange.

Before we left, Berserker gave me a 'bath'. I'm not really sure why, but it was nice. I felt really good afterward. She also told me that my dress wasn't any good, and she threw it in the fire! I was really sad. After all, that was the only thing I've ever had! But it was okay, Leysfritt said that there was clothing used for homunculi. Berserker looked really strange when she said that. I suppose the expression is called sad, but she didn't remark on it.

After heading upstairs, she entered this massive closet and made a dissatisfied face. She said, 'it's all purple!' as she looked at us with a pained face. I didn't really know what purple is, and Leysfritt didn't seem to understand either. After a few moments, though, Berserker came out with a small ensemble. Of course, I needed some help trying it on. My body doesn't work very well. She was amazed at my age. She said I had the appearance of a much younger girl. The clothing she chose was a purple overcoat, a large purple scarf, a purple hat lined inside with fox pelt, a white, sleeveless dress similar to my old one, white stockings and white dress shoes. Afterwards, she remarked on how cute I looked and that the purple worked very well. I'm cute? It doesn't really matter though, I suppose. Even though, I felt odd in regards to those words.

After we gathered up several supplies, Berserker, Leysfritt and I set forth into the world. Berserker held me in her arms, and we moved at incredible speeds. I was so frightened! I had never left that stationary chair, after all!

Leysfritt had trouble keeping up, but Berserker was certain to not allow her to fall behind. Even at her slowed pace however, it did not take long to cover ground. We shortly found ourselves upon a small village. You see, I cannot walk. My legs are no good. It's a truth that pained Berserker so, but she didn't get discouraged for it. She said it was probably because I was never allowed to use them that I cannot use them now.

It was odd, though. Berserker showed up holding me in her arms, stating my name was Lily von Einsbern, and people became very compliant. I suppose I am really important. After a short amount of time, we were able to acquire a very sturdy wheelchair for me. She said that she wanted the one made out of the most advanced, toughest material possible. The local doctor was actually a magus himself, and it seems he is heavily funded by my family. Which I suppose is down to only myself and Leysfritt, now. In any case, he understands all about the Holy Grail War and was happy to provide me with the best he could get. After all, if I die, he stops getting money. It seems money is very powerful in this world. And I guess having a lot of it will be helpful!

We ended up spending some time within this village. We discovered something interesting. You see, as a magus, I specialize in an ability called Reinforcement magic. It allows me to take what is already there and make it better. It's incredibly powerful magic, depending on how well you can use it. I can use it well enough to 'strengthen' living beings. Which includes myself. It seems through use of this magic, I am able to stand and walk with ease. It was hard at first, however. I had to learn to keep my balance and all sorts of stuff. After a time, though, I was able to master it. I obviously can't use magic like that all the time, despite how powerful of a magus I may be, so I spend most of the time in my chair and allow Leysfritt to push me around while keeping Berserker invisible for the most part.

Though my specialty may be Reinforcement magic, I am quite skilled at projection. Though it'll have little uses in direct combat, it'll definitely have less direct applications. Next to that, there is Alchemy. As long as I understand the molecular makeup of an item, I can alter it. During combat practice with Berserker, she told me that it would be wisest to make use of my Strengthening magic and stay as far away from battle as possible. So we decided that the best strategy was to strengthen her as much as I can, and transmute my wheelchair into a large bow. I made sure to study up properly on the makeup of asphalt and similar materials used within large cities so I can properly transmute arrows. It didn't take me long to grasp the basics of archery with Berserker as my instructor. Using Reinforcement magic on the muscles in my whole body gave me the ability to form very large projectiles capable of blowing huge holes within the side of stone buildings. I can also trap and compress oxygen within projectiles to create an explosive.

Still, my job is only to support Berserker and to stay alive. I know this well, and there's no way I can compete even against weaker Servants, let alone powerful ones. But Berserker is strong, and she's only stronger with my magic making it so. At the very least, these abilities will give me what I need to throw a Servant off.

While planning potential tactics and the like, Berserker told me of her abilities. It seems that she has several Noble Phantasms – a Heroic Spirit's most prized possessions – which is pretty rare. Most Heroic Spirits will only have one or two maximum. There are, of course, exceptions. For example, in the fourth Holy Grail War, Archer was host to hundreds – if not, thousands – of Noble Phantasms.

A Noble Phantasm does not always have to take the form of a weapon or an item, either. Berserker is the prime example of this. Only one of her Noble Phantasms is an actual weapon. Her sword, called the Dark Blue Knight Sword, is her primary offensive weapon. She normally fights defensively while holding one sword in a two-handed stance. However, she has the ability to create infinite swords and use them as projectiles so long as she has the mana capacity to do so. Obviously, that's not the case, and it makes this ability very risky to use. It can, however, be useful if timed in a proper fashion. She also retains an ability known as Dark Knight Burnout. This isn't a Noble Phantasm, but the most powerful ability of her Dark Blue Knight Sword. This is a very aggressive fighting style comprised of dual-wielding her swords and advancing forward without rest while using more swords as projectiles. She told me that this is something she would prefer not to do.

Another Noble Phantasm is known as Dark Blue Knight Shield. It is Regeneration on the level of True Magic. This takes the form of a beautiful, shining and blue gem. So long as this gem is unharmed and I am still alive, Berserker cannot die. Her body will always regenerate, even from nothing. So long as I can provide the mana, of course. But the gem itself is packed full of mana. She can regenerate quite a bit before my mana is necessary.

And her final, most powerful Noble Phantasm, is known as Insanity Complex. This Noble Phantasm is very similar to a Mad Enhancement spell, but much, much more powerful. It gives her control over her sanity, which explains why she was not mad upon being summoned. She is able to release it gradually without calling its name, and slowly give her sanity as a price for higher ranks in Strength, Endurance and Magic. She didn't really tell me what happens when she pronounces Insanity Complex's name, but she said it is absolutely the last option.

Either way, it doesn't seem to me that we'll really need it. Her abilities are incredible! And according to what I learned from Grandfather about combat, our abilities will complement each other greatly.

Eventually, after what we deemed was sufficient preparation, we arrived in the country of Japan. It's not a very large country, but it is very rich. It's different from any place I've been so far.

We have property in Japan that has been used as a base of sorts in previous Grail Wars for Einsbern Masters. Having just arrived in Japan, though, I don't want to go home straight away. After sufficient prodding, I was able to convince Berserker to roam around town with me. Leysfritt will take care of my luggage, right, Leysfritt?

"Yes, Master Lily", Leysfritt says with her typical, odd style.

"See, Berserker! Let's go! You can push my chair!", I say with a smile as I pat the wheel. I should say as well, it took me quite a while to be able to speak properly.

"But Lily, don't you think it's bad for me to expose myself like that? And it's already late! It'll be dangerous. All of the Servants haven't been summoned, but some have. We may very well run into them!", she argues as an invisible voice in my head.

"What does that matter? Don't we have to fight at some point, anyway? Besides I don't really want to fight. I haven't had much of a chance to talk to people, and I don't mind playing with them", I say as I begin to pat the wheel on my chair harder.

"Play… Lily!", Berserker whines.

"Oh, just do it!".

*scene*

Eventually, Berserker caved in and decided to accept her fate as the engine for my wheels! We roamed around town going to all sorts of neat places. Though, she told me that most places are not open when the sun goes down. That doesn't change the fact that the city is still so bright and feels so… alive. Even a certain grocery store was still open! Of course, I insisted that we go in. Though Berserker looked really bored, I really enjoyed it. 'So this is how people live their lives', I thought to myself. It might seem simple, but such a thing is really beautiful to me. I suppose I really am just a little kid, in a way.

In the end, we scoured the entire town for hours and never encountered a Master. It's not like I didn't expect that, but it's disappointing at the same time. Berserker helped me into the swing of an old part. I've never seen anything like this, and I wanted to try it out before we head home. Berserker seems to have found it endearing, as she is giggling and pushing the swing for me. She seems hesitant though. I don't blame her, I am crippled, after all. Everyone has treated me with kid gloves; as if I may break at any moment. Though, it could be simply because of my appearance. It seems I look very young. In any case, this is still nice. It's like I finally have a friend. I wouldn't mind if this lasts forever.

"Interesting", an unfamiliar voice calls. "To be honest, this is kind of cute. I don't really want to interrupt", the voice speaks with an unpleasant sarcasm.

"W-who are you?", I timidly ask the strange, well-dressed man before me. Wearing a neatly arranged ensemble of a dark red shirt, slightly unbuttoned with a golden necklace hanging bare, tucked into black slacks accompanied by black dress shoes and a long, black overcoat. All topped off by moderately long, black hair tied neatly and tightly behind his head.

He steps forward to me. It seems Berserker made herself invisible before he saw her.

"My name is Tohsaka Saito, it is a pleasure to meet you, Einsbern Master", he says with a polite bow.

"Tohsaka…", I repeat his name. I know this name well; one of the three, great magus families. This young man seems to be the Master chosen for Tohsaka. "I see. I am Lily von Einsbern. Likewise, it is a pleasure", I say with a smile. "I've never met anyone my own age before, I hope we can enjoy our time together!".

"Haha", Tohsaka lets out a gentle laugh. "Would you like some help?", he says as he walks behind me and places his hands upon the chains on the swing. "I'll push!".

I nod with a smile. I do want to make friends, after all!

"Alright, hold on tight!", he says as he pulls back the swing and gives it a powerful push, launching me much further than Berserker did. It's really cool to go so high!

"Ehehe", I let out a giggle. "Do it higher!", he obliges.

''Hold on tight!", he shouts as he pushes me as high as he can. While I enjoy my time, he makes his way around to the front and waits for me to come to a standstill.

"…Is that it?", I say with a pout. "I wanted to go higher!".

"I'm not sure what to make of you", he says as he crosses his arms. "What would you have done if I had stabbed you or something from behind?", he says as he tilts his head.

"Huh?", I ask him curiously. "Why would you do that?", I say as I synchronize my head tilt with his own.

"Why…? I understand that you're just a little girl, but you are a Master, right?", he asks me while straightening the angle of his head.

"Yep!", I answer with a smile. "I am the Master of Berserker! She's strong", I say as I praise my Servant.

"Wha…?", Tohsaka looks dumbfounded. "You just gave away your Servant's class, you know?", he says as he places his hand on his forehead.

"Yeah… is that bad?", I ask.

"Jeez… Are you really my enemy?", he asks me an odd question.

"Enemy? I thought we were playing. What's with all of this nonsense about Masters, anyway? That's all I've heard for my entire life. I want to play!", I say as I shake the chains on the swing.

"You do know this is a War, right?", he says as he looks at me with one eye.

"Yes!", I shout as I start to get angry. "I'm not stupid, you know. If you're really that desperate to die, I can kill you right here. But I just want to play right now; I can kill you and everyone else later when I feel like it. Though, I don't know why you'd want that. Berserker told me that dying is something painful and killing is something I should only do if I have to. But if you really want…", I turn my eyes – as cold and lifeless as they can be – upon the person known as Tohsaka Saito, and finish what I have to say. "I will kill you right now".

Tohsaka Saito is frozen in place. Frozen with fear of what he just saw. This tiny girl talking of killing him and others so naturally, that it is truly fearsome. More than that though, what made him freeze was the incredible amount of mana flowing through her body. How is it that she has so much power?

"I…", he tries to speak.

"Well?", I say with an insidious smile. "Do you want to play, or to die?", I say as I begin to playfully kick my feet back and forth.

Tohsaka begins walking back slowly while reaching into his pocket. "Sure… I'll play", he says as he throws some sort of dust from his pocket and jumps back.

"Wha-", I'm cut off as I see the dust ignite into an explosion of fire. It seems that Tohsaka is skilled in Alchemy, as well. But it doesn't matter, as Berserker appears and easily shrugs off the fiery inferno.

"There she is", Tohsaka says as he looks upon my Servant with sharp eyes. "Hmmm, I suppose it was too much to hope to identify you based on your appearance alone", he says as he shrugs. "But Lily-chan", he says as he looks over his shoulder at me. "That was rude of you, to think so little of me. You didn't even think for a moment that I was a threat, did you?", he asks me in a sarcastic tone.

"Threat?", I ask curiously. "Is he a threat, Berserker?".

"No, Lily. He's just an idiot", she says with a smile.

"Idiot?", he says as he loses his cool. "Who do you think you are, Servant? Saber!", as he calls out the name Saber, a large, dark figure appears behind him. Ominous and deadly, but nothing before my Berserker.

"…", Saber, as Tohsaka called him, looks upon us with a single eye and no expression. "Master", he says. "What do you plan to do, now? I thought you had no intention of fighting any Masters today", he asks a question.

"I… It doesn't matter. We're here so we might as well make it one Master less!", Tohsaka says as he swings his arm defiantly before himself.

"Master…", Saber places his hand upon Tohsaka's shoulder. "I don't think that is wise".

"Wha…?", he turns to face him. "What the hell are you talking about? Are you a coward?", he says as he pushes his hand off his shoulder.

"Sure, I'm a coward. I'm a coward when the Master I am supposed to protect would get himself killed because of his arrogance", he says with an overwhelming aura of intimidation. "This Servant is powerful, but it doesn't matter if I can defeat her or not. You would die to the Master long before I could defeat the Servant", he says as he looks my way. "If you let her innocent provocations trick your into getting yourself killed, then I'm just going to end the contract here and save myself the trouble of fighting", he says with wisdom.

"Haha", I laugh at the large man. "You're smart, Saber. I figured I could take advantage of Saito's weaknesses, but you're too good for that", I say as I cross my arms.

"Wha…? Are you saying you could defeat me? You can't even walk, right? Isn't that why that wheelchair is here?", Tohsaka says as he points wildly to the wheelchair.

"Of course I could defeat you", I say as strengthen my legs enough to walk and jump down from the swing and make my way to the wheelchair. "It is my purpose. I'm sure you're a fine magus, Saito, but compared to me…", I place my hand on the wheelchair and begin to focus my magic, causing a bright flash of light and power. "You're just something to play with", I say as the material of the wheelchair is broken down and reformed into a very large, beautiful longbow. It is as tall as I am and pure white. At the top, long, white ivory wings spread out as if they were an angel's. A large portion of the steel-like material used to create the bow wrap around my left hand and essentially extends my left arm by two feet. Doing this, the bow itself helps to do some of the work, I can use a much longer bow and it can double as a shield. The seat of the wheelchair is transformed into a thick, tough material that will not break as I pull it back.

Clearly, to use this bow, it requires a constant use of magic; alchemy to transform the ground below me into arrows, strengthening to be used on the bow, arrows and my body, and various other things.

"Just like every other magus in the world…", I say as I look down and smile.

"Do you understand now, Master?", Saber says to the young Master. "I can see it in her eyes… This girl is born and bred to kill. I don't care how powerful you think you are, we're at a disadvantage here. She's offering us a chance to leave. For whatever reason, she seems to dislike the thought of fighting you. I suggest we take the offer, but I'll follow your lead".

"I see…", Tohsaka says as he looks down with a painful expression.

"Hmmm…", I say as I look at him. "How about we make it more fun, then?", I say as I make a pleasant smile.

"What do you mean?", he says with a hesitant face.

"Let's just leave the battle to our Servants!", I say as I point to Berserker. "I won't do anything to you, Saito", I say as I return the bow to its original form as my wheelchair and release the magic from my body and sit down with a plop.

"What? Why would you do that?", he says with a genuine curiosity.

"Why not? I told you that I want to play with you, but it's no fun if you look so sad. I don't really want to hurt you, anyway", I say as I shrug my shoulders.

"…What's the catch, then? Why would you give up a clear advantage in a fight?", he says as he stands firm.

"Catch?", I say as I look at Berserker with figurative question marks assaulting my head.

"He's asking what he has to do in return for such an arrangement", Berserker says with little emotion, keeping her eyes placed on Saber.

"Ohhhh!", I say with some enthusiasm. "You're sweet! I didn't really expect anything, but if you're offering, how about we become friends", I say with a smile.

"Friends…?", he says with a crooked smile. "You've got to be shitting me…", he says as he looks up to Saber, who only shrugs in return.

"I'll keep you safe from other Masters and everything! I won't even ask you to help, I just want friends…", I say with a little sadness.

"Are you serious?", he asks me with a confused look.

"Of course. I don't really have anything to gain from lying to you… Is it no good?", I ask with puppy dog eyes, to which he replies by becoming beet red.

"Jeez…", he sighs. "Fine, in return for just allowing our Servants to fight, I'll become your friend. I'll even return the favor of protecting you when you need it", he says with a proud expression.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that", I say as I smile at him once again. "Your pathetic Saber can't beat the strongest Servant, Berserker!", I shout as I signal for Berserker to attack.

The battle begins with a flash.

At first, it's just the sounds. The sound of steel clashing with steel. The sound of asphalt being destroyed and the air being displaced. The sound of the sound barrier being repeatedly broken by repeated movements faster than sound itself. I can't say whether it's just one of them or both of them, or only their weapons, but without a doubt, they are responsible.

Followed by the sound, there is the sight. The battle itself is nearly invisible, for a second you will see Berserker stop herself and launch herself to Saber, and sometimes the other way around. Sometimes you will see them stop each other and sometimes they will stand at a standstill, clashing their blades in a test of steel and skill. Other than that, is there is light. Bright, blinding flashes created by steel sparks.

For the first time, I see it; a battle between Heroic Spirits. Without a doubt, this is far beyond what any human could ever hope to achieve. They speak not words, but battle cries. For now, this world belongs to them; and waits for the winner.

Saber is as strong as he looks, and I expected no less. He's at least equal in every way to Berserker, and superior in some. Just as Berserker is at least equal to him in every way, and superior in some. Just from looking on, even as the Master of Berserker, it is impossible for me to see any chance of victory on either side yet.

Saito, just as I, stares in awe. No doubt, this is his first battle. He probably had no idea just how powerful his Servant was. I can speak from experience, as that's how I feel. I knew she was strong from the little she told me, but finally seeing it, it's indescribable.

_Something like human, but far greater._

But as they say, the devil fools with the best laid plans.

For a moment, they both retreat and return to their respective Masters. They are both exhausted, grasping heavily for air. Neither one of them have any injuries, but both of us are supplying a supple amount of mana for our Servants to continue functioning. At the moment, they are only recovering their strength. I don't know what Saber's Endurance ranking is, but it must place high to compare to Berserker's and to run hers down so much, even with my Reinforcement Magic, Berserker is in the fight of her life.

Suddenly, though, both Servants look in synchronization to Berserker's right and Saber's left. As both Saito and I follow suit, we see a strange figure standing there.

"What is-", before I can finish my sentence, the beast is coming directly at me – and no one else – at speeds that put Saber and Berserker's previous fight to shame.

"Wha-", as I try to react, Berserker does it for me.

The scene changes quickly, from a respectable battle between Masters, to the bloody interference of a stranger. He wears a long, black robe that covers his entire body. The sleeves are very much oversized, coming down past his knees. His weapon is massive, probably longer than Saber's, however it is curved to a ninety degree angle. The blade is rusted and jagged, it is a truly horrifying weapon. The handle to the sword is straight, and well over three feet long. The 'leather' on the handle appears strange, likely created from human skin. The figure appears he would stand almost two and a half meters where he to stand straight up. With his oversized, hooded robe, I cannot even see an outline of his face. In fact, it could be a woman for all I know.

Berserker reacted as quickly as she could. In the time that the figure covered over twenty yards, she was barely able to cover three. In her fatigue, it was all she could do to use her body as a shield to protect me. The jagged sword struck her first at the left arm, severing it entirely, then passed through her torso and literally cut her into three pieces; an arm, a pair of legs, and an upper body.

"Gyaahh", Berserker cries out as the figure stands before us.

"Valiant effort, Servant", the figure says in a dark, hollow voice. "I could see it in your eyes… What you did was not out of honor, but a desire to protect your Master. It was instinctive", the figure turns to Saito. "You have my respect".

"Wha…", Saito says as the figure readies itself, only quickly react to the large, silver katana heading straight for his heart.

Clang.

The sound of his jagged blade clashing with the projectile katana.

"What?", he can only react with surprise, as he turns to find Berserker standing. She is bleeding heavily from the torso and arm, but she stands firm all the same.

"Don't… you dare count me defeated so easily!", Berserker says as she readies herself for battle. "Saying I have your respect… I don't want something from someone who attacks a fatigued warrior's Master and follows with such a cheap expression of honor!", Berserker says as the final wounds heal.

"Impossible…", the figure says as he turns to face Berserker once again. "Whether you want it or not… You have no choice but to carry the burden of my respect, now", he says as he holds out his blade. "This blade is impure and unholy. As with many blades of forgotten Heroic Spirits, wounds made with this blade are to be diseased. They do not heal. How you defy this fate with a smile…", he says as he slams his sword into the ground and throws his robe to the side to reveal what was likely once a holy knight, with armor that was probably silver at one point that has since become rusted and appears charred. There was what appears to have been a cross on the breastplate he wears, but has been scrapped off. His pauldrons stained by fire, blood and time, are as rusted and jagged as his sword. In fact, the entirety of his armor is. His leg plates are covered in tattered cloth that was likely once red and virtuous, now only dark and frightening. Above all, however, his most striking feature is that his head is nothing but a skull shrouded in flames. He takes his sword from the ground and readies himself for battle. "I can only respect this!", he charges at Berserker.

"Berserker!", I shout as I become serious for the first time. This enemy is on an entirely different level, we're going to have to go all out. I channel my most powerful magic – Reinforcement – and give Berserker power far beyond what she had previously.

The battle is unlike the one from before. Their speed, strength and resolve are far greater. Each time their blades clash, there is an explosion of mana and air and sparks.

Berserker is like me, it seems. She knows this enemy she cannot afford to waste time with. Unlike before, where she held a single sword with both hands, she now holds two swords. Her fighting style is much more aggressive, enough so to put the enemy primarily on the defensive. Berserker will strike with one arm, and already be prepared to strike with the next. The enemy is prepared, though. With his large sword almost hugging his body, he requires little movement to block both swords.

Berserker knows it, she needs more power. This isn't enough. Just a little bit, though. Too much and she won't be able to come back. So she does it; she trades a small amount of her sanity for more power. This is Berserker's ultimate power; the ability to trade her sanity for power.

"Kahahaha", she lets out maniacal laughter with a sinister smile and wide, frightening eyes. "This is much better!".

The strange enemy smiles in reply, "interesting…".

The battle continues for several moments in the same way. Berserker will release and attack to kill, and the enemy will block it. This will happen two or three times, then the enemy will take his turn, then it repeats. Unlike before, Berserker is not fatiguing. She is drawing heavily upon my mana, instead. It's not enough to be dangerous, but we can't go on like this forever. I look over to Saito and Saber, and they are only staring at the battle. They could have easily used this chance to attack me, but they haven't. Whether or not they're only doing so to prevent the inevitability of having to fight that Servant, or they just don't want to, I don't know. But I cannot allow this to go on any longer; Berserker isn't going to win.

I stand from my wheelchair.

As before, I focus on the chair and transform it into my beloved, white longbow. I run my hand along the lamppost beside me and transform a small amount of the steel used to make it into several arrows. I can't do much to that Servant, but this bow – while infused with my magic – ranks above even the Black Keys used by the Executioners of the Church and – if the stage is set – is on par with a Rank C+ anti-personnel Noble Phantasm. It probably won't case any real damage, but it will be enough to at least cause him to defend against it or throw him off enough to allow Berserker to get a hit in. I ready an arrow on the string. I close my eyes and focus, not on the figures before me, but on the overwhelming mana being released into the air. In this method, I can focus on beings moving too fast to rely on my eye for. Obviously it won't allow me to keep up with them, but at least I can comprehend them and avoid mistakenly striking Berserker.

I see my target. Though it's unlikely, I aim for a vital region. His neck seems to be the most unguarded region. As I begin to pull the string back, I feel more than blood coursing through my veins. What is this? Is it magic? I don't think so. It almost tingles my insides. Is this what they call 'excitement'? My hands are shaking and I can't tell if I'm scared or happy. That doesn't matter though; I finally pull the string to its maximum length. During that time, there where forty-seven strikes between Berserker and the stranger. That's okay, though. I still have plenty of mana left to give her.

I finally open my eyes and prepare to release the arrow. There it is, my target is open! Suddenly, however, I feel cold hands upon my mouth. Hold hands that pull back on my arm, causing my arrow fated for greatness to strike the ground with a whimper.

"L-LILY!", I hear Saito yell as I see him running over to me while reaching into his pocket. What's going on? Things have changed quickly. There's an unknown sixth person standing behind, now holding me in a vulnerable position. This is strange, I don't really feel scared though.

I know I should. I know I should struggle and fight, but I just don't feel scared enough. It seems I've been babied way too much over the last month. Berserker was always there helping me, I guess I expect it now. Or maybe it's because my whole life, I wasn't really allowed to fight back. It feels like all this time is passing two, but really, my bow hasn't even hit the ground yet and Saito has only just started moving.

Huh, is he coming to save me? How nice. I don't really deserve that, but it seems like he won't be able to make it in time, doesn't it? I really should do something. But I can't move. Really, I can't. Is this what they call fear? I feel so cold that even the winter air around me warms my body. In fact, I almost feel hollow. Yes, this must be fear. But why would I be afraid now? It's not like this is really any scarier than what my entire life has been. Oh, I know. I bet it's because I made a friend. I only got to play with him a little bit, though. That must be why. I must be sad that I'll never get to play again. So sad, that I'm terrified.

That's when I feel something hard about the size of a coin press against my back. It presses so hard that it pushes me forward and lifts me off my feet as he keeps my head pressed against what I assume is his chest by pushing on my mouth. If I wasn't about to die, this would probably bruise really badly. That's okay though, even if it did, I would have been used to it.

It's a shame that I'm going to die just as the War I was born for begins, but I guess it's not all bad. I mean, at least I didn't die alone, right?

Click.  
>Click.<br>Click.

Three times, I hear a click. And three times, I feel a piercing pain in my stomach. It was quiet compared to the two Servants fighting, really. Such a simple way to die; to be shot in the back. I look down to see my purple overcoat that Berserker picked out so carefully for me decorated by three red holes. I can't even move my arms anymore. I don't know if it's because of the fear or not.

The man then turns me around and lifts me with his hand holding my mouth. I suppose he wants to look me in the eyes before I die. Maybe he's not so bad. He then places the beautiful, black, silenced pistol to my forehead. As I feel it, I can't help but notice that I am crying again. I don't think it's because of the pain, I really don't feel anything anymore. But Berserker told me before that dying was a painful thing. I guess she was right… I don't want to die. For the first time in my life, I really don't want to die! Please save me, somebody!

As the man feels my tears touch his hands, he smiles and begins to pull the trigger.

"PAY ATTENTION TO ME, DAMN IT!", a voice that sounds familiar says as the man holding me up moves to protect himself. I can't really see anymore, but I'm on the ground now. I'm not dead, so did the man drop me? Strange, why would he do that?

"Tohsaka, you bastard!", the voice cries out as I hear a loud noise. Tohsaka? Oh, Saito. I remember now. My friend. "You'll regret letting her live…", I hear the voice of the strange man say, accompanied by a large explosion.

"Lily!", I hear someone say a name, my name, I guess. "Open your eyes, stupid girl!", the voice says. I guess I should listen. It's difficult, but I manage to open them. Even though I open them, I can't really see anything, though. But I feel something warm. A hand is on my back, bracing me while another lightly taps my cheek and a dark-haired figure looms over top of me. "Hey, don't close your eyes, okay?", the voice says to me as it lays me back down. "I don't know if it'll hurt or not, but you have to bear with it".

It doesn't really matter if it hurts, since I can't feel anything.

"Master, why don't you just let her die…? Seriously, why the hell are you trying to save an enemy?", a dark, power voice asks.

"I… You saw that Servant, right? We're going to need the help to beat him! Besides… Shut up!", Saito says as he places his hands on my stomach. "I'm not the best at healing magic, so it might be a little rough…", he says as I see a bright light. I can feel it… it's warm. It's so warm and comfy, that I just want to sleep. I begin to close my eyes. "Hey, Lily, hang in there!", I hear Saito say. But he doesn't have to worry…

This sleep is not eternal.

*scene*

I open my eyes to find myself lying in a bed in an unfamiliar place. It's not my mansion, but it is still very similar. The bed is rather elegant, with light red draping to match the red theme of the room. Though the owner of this room is obviously well funded, it's fairly simplistic, with only a single mirror, a coat rack with several black and read coats on it and this bed. My body hardly wants to move – even less so than normal – and a sharp pain moves through my stomach, which quickly reminds me of what was just happening. I move the cover to find myself in night clothes made for a man, and that are much too large. It's almost as if I were wearing a bed sheet. I unbutton the shirt to inspect my stomach. There is no blood, but there are bandages wrapped around me. My legs, weak as usual, are still able to move.

I manage to work my way to the side of the bed and hang my feet off. Just as I do, the door to the room opens to the familiar face of a certain Saber.

"Oh, you're awake", the voice says as it lays a set of clothes at the foot of the bed. "You must be pretty tough. Anyway, you can wear these. They used to be worn by the former Master of this house" he says as he begins to exit the room. "Oh, I almost forgot", he says as he turns around with a silly smile, unbefitting of such a large, frightening man. "You may not want to show yourself to my Master with your shirt unbuttoned like that. I don't know if his gentle heart could take it", he says as he laughs and exits the room.

"My shirt…?", I say as I look down and notice my small breasts are exposed for the world to see. "Oh… heh", I feel a devilish smile form upon my lips as I think of a glorious plan.

*scene*

"Are you sure about this, Tohsaka?", Berserker says to the young man elegantly drinking tea in the comfortable couch in the large living room.

"Well, you fought him. Would you have been able to beat him?", he says without even looking at her.

"Honestly, I can't say. Neither of us were fighting at full power. Though I have to say, he didn't appear to even be taking me seriously", she says as she looks down.

"Don't worry about it. That's why I saved your Master", he says as he takes another drink of tea. "I'd rather fight you than that disgusting bastard", he says as he contorts his face to an expression of hate.

"You mean the man who…", she eats her words.

"Yes. I recognized him from the Mage's Association", he says as he places his cup. "He's a man who can only be described as a sadistic machine, though his name is unknown. He's referred to as Death by my colleagues. He receives money, and he kills magi. There have been others with the title of Magus Killer, but none have been so thorough. You saw how he was with the tiny Einsbern, he had only a smile as he watched her cry… I can't imagine…", he says as his face contorts even more.

"Oh? You like my Master do you?", Berserker says as she's suddenly very close with a smile. "Ah… Leave me alone will you", he says as he waves his arm at her. "She'd just be a valuable ally, is all. She obviously didn't have any real intention to kill me last night, and no doubt she only has less now!", he says as he quickly stands up and moves to the window. "Besides… I told her that I'd protect her. You being alive has nothing to do with it, you know? Lying is not something a gentleman does", he says with a dignified expression. "Especially to a young lady".

"I don't think that's what she…", Berserker trails off as she doesn't really know what to say.

"Saaaaittoooooo!", I shout as I run into the living room.

"Wha…?", he says under his breath as he turns to look at me. "What the hell!", he shouts as I jump up on him and throw my arms around him.

"What the hell? Where's your shirt?", he says as his voice gets higher and higher. "Get off of me!".

"No!", I say as I hold him tighter, taking advantage of my injury and his lack of a desire to hurt me. "You saved me, so I'm hugging you! Berserker told me that you should hug people you love!".

"Wh-wh-wh-what!", he stutters humorously as he tries to speak. "What are you talking about? Go away you annoying girl!", he says as he tries to push me off and accidently places his hand on my chest.

"Ahhh!", I feel a scream escape my mouth. I'm not really sure what just happened, but I suddenly feel really embarrassed and can't help but pull away. "Why would you do that?", I shout at him, not really knowing what I'm shouting about.

"I don't know! I didn't mean to!", he shouts as he turns even redder and turns around. "It's not like I'd want to touch a little kid like you!", he says as I see him cross his arms.

"Oh…", I feel sad for some reason, why is this friend thing so hard? "What do you mean by little kid, though?", I ask curiously.

"I mean that you're a kid! You're young… You know, still growing…", he says, still red.

"Oh? I stopped growing a long time ago…", I say as I look down and begin to think. "Awhile back, Leysfritt told me that I was born eighteen years ago, is that what you mean?", I say as I think hard.

"Wha…", he says as he turns around to inspect me once more. "What the hell… eighteen…?", he suddenly goes red once again and looks away. "Damn it! Get out of here and put those clothes on that I had Saber place on your bed!", he shouts as he points to the hallway. Before I leave, I look over to Berserker and notice her holding her stomach and her mouth crouched over in laughter.

That didn't really go like I expected…

*scene*

I hadn't really inspected the clothing that Saber left me before, but looking at it now, I kind of like it. It looks very, very old but very well taken care of. They're still a little big on me, but they fit well enough. A plain, white blouse that has a blue tie around the neck, accompanied by a blue skirt and black stockings and a pair of black slippers that are at least two sizes too large and a long, red overcoat which has sleeves that hang slightly longer than my hands.

As I return to the living room, I'm a slightly more reserved state of mind than before. After all, I think I made him mad before. Considering he saved me and he's my first friend other than Berserker, I don't want to make him mad.

"I-I'm sorry…", I whisper as I enter the room and the three of them turn to look at me with an odd expression. "W-what…?".

"Heh, you're kind of cute", Saber says he places his hands on his hips. "I can see why my Master fell in love with-", he's silenced by a teacup coming at his face.

"Shut up already, would you?", he says to the giggling Servant. "You too!", he says as he points to Berserker.

"I didn't even say anything!", she says with a smile.

"I could hear you thinking!", Saito says as he turns to me. "Anyway, Lily, I have a proposition. But first, I think I already know the answer, but how are your wounds?", he says as he looks to my stomach. "I'm not the best at healing magic, and even magi skilled with it who use it say it's rough on the body, are you sure you should be up? You were shot three times in the back…?", he says as he crosses his arms.

"I'm okay", I say as I rub my stomach. "I only have one lung from my training, and none of the bullets touched my working lung. My only real danger was blood loss, I think, and it seems you handled that just fine!", I say with a smile.

"I-I see…", he says as he turns around. "That's good. Anyway, that Servant from before; he was Rider. At least that's how Death – the man who almost killed you – referred to him. I'd say that Death is his Master, but there's a huge problem…", he says as he turns to the window. "Berserker is very strong, able to fight Saber as an equal. Even so, putting out even more power than she did with her short fight with Saber, Rider was having little difficulty. I don't think he was trying in the least bit, Lily", he turns to me again. "His fool power is definitely more than either of us wish to face alone. Why don't we work together", he says as he smiles at me.

"Together…?", I repeat him, unsure what he means.

"I've been talking about Berserker, she didn't mind revealing a few bits of your history", he says as his smile returns to his usual, flat face. "I understand now, and I'm sorry for any grievances I've caused you. The world certainly is a harsh place, but it seems you've only really known the worst of it. Rider will kill us both, or his Master will. I don't really want that to happen to either of us", he says as he walks up to me and outstretches his hand. "So how about we work together until the end… I mean, we're friends, right?", he smiles.

How stupid. How disgusting. This man, talking in a condescending tone before me, thinks of me as a child with no path in life. Does he think I'm a fool? Grandfather taught me well that love is merely a chemical reaction. It will wear off! In the end, I'm still his enemy… Why did it take him acknowledging friendship for me to understand that? No, wait… I already knew it. When I suggested it, I already knew it. But I didn't mean it this way. All magi are just my toy, right? But… I'm so confused… With everything Berserker has told me and things I've seen and Saito himself… Things aren't like I expected… I…

I realized there were tears streaming down my face.

"But… I-it doesn't hurt!", I shout as I throw my arms down and just begin crying with my eyes closed. I don't care anymore!

"Lily…?", Berserker says as she quickly comes to me and sits beside me with her arm around me. "What's wrong?", she asks quietly in my ear.

"I-I don't know!", I squeeze out in between breaths. "Waaaaah!".

"H-hey…", Saito with a confused look on his face. "I'm a pretty popular guy, you know? Most girls would kill for…", he just kind of trails off. "Listen, I made a promise that we'd be friends. It wouldn't be very manly to be a liar", as soon as he says these words, I feel tears slightly subside. "To be honest, I'm not too interested in the Holy Grail. It's kind of just tradition at this point to participate in this War for a Tohsaka", he says as he puts his hand on his chin, as if to think. "I don't really care if I obtain the Grail, but I do have two objectives; stay alive and win. I don't really want you to get hurt though, since I promised I'd protect you against other Masters and that we'd be friends, so I want it to be me that fights you", he declares proudly as he bounces his fist on his chest. "That way I can be sure you don't get hurt, you know?", he says as his expression goes from arrogant to kind. "Besides, I don't have any other friends myself".

"…", I'm not crying out anymore, but I still have tears in my eyes. "I… see… I'm sorry", I say as I rub the tears from my eyes with my oversized sleeves. "But you have to die", I say as I look to Berserker, who returns to me a look of shock, followed by an empty expression of understanding. She leaps forward at Saito, blade ready to kill.

"What…?", Saito is knocked back by Saber, who protects him from Berserker's blade. "What the hell is this?", Saito shouts to me over the sound of the two Servants being launched through the window.

"I can defeat Rider on my own, I don't need you", I say as I look down. "I… don't need…", I trail off as my vision begins to blur.

"Hey, are you okay?", Saito asks as he runs up to me. "Hey, Lily?", he shakes me a bit.

"I… don't… know what… to do…", I squeeze out as Saito holds me.

"What?", he asks me as he hold my weary head up.

"I don't want to… hurt you… but Grandfather told…me… that Masters are…", I trail off again. "I don't want… to fight".

"You idiot", he says as he wipes the tears off my cheek. "That old man Einsbern was an evil bastard, you know? You don't have to follow a dead fool's order, you know? Just do what you want. If it feels wrong, then stop", he says to me as he places me on the couch. "For example, as a Master, I should kill you right now. But as a friend, I don't want to. So I won't. It's as easy as that, now quit being a tool and try being human", he says as he looks me in the eye.

"A… human…? Is that okay…?", I ask him weakly.

"Of course!", he shouts defiantly. "A gun kills because that's what it's made to do, and is unable to say 'I don't want to!', so it's only use is that of a tool. You have the ability to say, 'I don't want to!', so if you don't want to, then don't do it!", he says something that's kind of hard to understand, but I think I get the main point.

"Berserker…", I call my Servant back to my side. She makes her way back into the ruined building and runs up to us.

"Lily…?", she calls my name as she sees me lying there.

"Am I allowed… to do what I want…?", I ask my Servant.

"Heh…", she laughs with a worried laugh. "Whose permission do you need?", she asks me an obvious question.

I answer to no one, and I am what I am. And if I want, I can even change that!

"No one…", I say as I sit up. "Saito…", he looks at me with waiting eyes. "I don't really understand… but the only thing preventing me from being human is my fear and lack of experience, it seems", I say as I smile. "If you would… could you help me not be afraid anymore?", I ask him genuinely.

"Uh….", Saito just stares dumbfounded. "What the hell is with this atmosphere? Jeez, if you want to accept my offer then just say so!", he says as he stands and turns away. "Now get back in bed and finish getting better, you can barely focus your mana to be able to walk as you are!", he shouts as he walks away before turning around to say something else. "By the way, you better pay for all of this damage!", he shouts as he gestures to the now-destroyed mansion. "Once you're better, we're going to use your mansion as our base, okay? You have one just out of town, right? Good", he says as he walks out of the room.

"What a boy", Berserker says as she pats me on the head. "I don't really care what you do, Lily, I'll be there no matter what… but it's good to have someone to rely on", Berserker says as she looks in the direction that Saito left. "And I think he's naïve enough to trust", she says. "Besides, I think he likes you too much to betray you", she says with a giggle.

"What do you mean?", I ask curiously.

"Oh, who knows? Boys are retarded, anyway", she says thinking back to a certain someone. "Super retarded…".

*scene*

It seems that the War has changed quite a bit in one night. While simply out checking things out, I made a friend and an ally in Tohsaka Saito and encountered Rider and his Master. The next day was just as big, the War officially begun with Caster being summoned. After I rested for awhile, we made our way to my mansion that has been there for decades to make our base. Tohsaka was really good with setting up traps within the woods, and the boundary field I placed around the forest allows me to know when someone enters and where they are. Here, we are invincible! At least, until I have to fight him…

I'm still not sure about all of this, but it does feel right. What I can be sure of, however, is that from now until the end, Tohsaka Saito and I will fight for the right to have the final battle before the Holy Grail, _together._


End file.
